


the pallbearers

by marchioness_king



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchioness_king/pseuds/marchioness_king
Summary: There's a lull between patrols, when everything is quiet; Duke isn't exactly pleased to find out his sister's decided inheriting Batman means inheriting his workaholic tendencies.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	the pallbearers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystalinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalinastar/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt featuring the dialogue, "I don't care what anyone else thinks."
> 
> Prompt list here (this one was 79): https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/625571361450000385/angstfluff-prompt-list  
> Tumblr Post here: https://afellowstargazingdreamer.tumblr.com/post/628011526093242368/duke-and-cass-with-79-please

It was almost surreal, when Duke rode into the ‘cave. The bats still dispersed, their squeaking echoing into the farthest corners. It was brighter than it usually was, even with the permanent lighting, and he saw why. The Bat-computer was on, its various screens all displaying some file or another. Sighing, he pulled off his helmet and tucked it under his arm before heading down the catwalk towards the main platform.

He half-expected to find Tim when he rounded about the chair, even though Red Robin was still supposed to be on the west coast with the Titans. Instead, there was Cass, staring blankly at the main display. He coughed, and she turned to him. She was still in her uniform, sans the cowl, and he frowned.

“Quiet morning,” he told her. “I didn’t see you on the way out?”

She shrugged. “Out late,” she explained. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” he replied. “I’m gonna get breakfast before I crash. Come with?”

“I’m still working,” she started, glancing back at the screens, and paused.

“C’mon,” he said. “Even Batmen take breaks.”

“I’m not Batman yet,” she protested. He raised his brows, looking pointedly at the emblem on her costume, and she scowled at him. “I’m playing dress-up,” she insisted. “I have to _be_ Batman. Be good enough.”

Duke hadn’t wanted the cowl, but he’d watched from the sidelines as its next owner got chosen. It had come down to Dick and Cass, and out of the two of them, only she really wanted it. The only reason Dick went so far was his experience; time Cass hadn’t had yet.

“They need to recognize me,” she added, and that- no.

“No,” Duke said, aloud. Then, “We already do.”

“Not you,” she snapped, waving towards the garage: the city proper. “Them. I’m not him, and they know it.”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Duke declared. “Of course you’re not- _him_ , no one can be, but you’re Batman as much as he was.”

She looked at him for a moment, and then smiled. “Lunch,” she said, as she stood.

“Change first,” he replied, and though she stuck out her tongue, she made her way to the lockers all the same. “And it’s breakfast!” he called after her, disturbing the bats again.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the sadder version of my ideal DC future: Bruce is dead, Cass is Batman, and Damian is not a villain. He is not in this fic, nor is he technically relevant, but rest assured that while Cass and Duke are talking he is sound asleep having pleasant dreams in a cuddle pile with all of his pets, being a surly but well-meaning teenager (this being a future fic and all). Of course with his dad being recently deceased he's probably not in a great place right now but he has a support system and they're actually communicating and Damian does not regress on everything he's learned to become a poorly-thought-out supervillain.  
> This is slightly more relevant but there's a bit of discussion in the family about who's going to take up Bruce's spot on the JLA because Cass doesn't want to. It's a toss-up between Dick and Tim, since both are respected members of the superhero community who have led teams before. I'm inclined to think Dick takes over though because literally everyone trusts him and also Tim is the face of Wayne Enterprises, so I don't think he'd want to juggle the JLA and the shareholders.  
> ...I have a lot of opinions about this future, it turns out. Hm.  
> (In the happier version, Bruce is just retired and a backseat Batman. It annoys all of his kids to no end.)


End file.
